


A dark and stormy night

by Ann7121



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann7121/pseuds/Ann7121
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	A dark and stormy night

Sometimes Servalan remembered her father. Those nights when she couldn't sleep and he'd come to see what was the matter. 

"Tell me a story, Daddy," she'd beg. 

He'd smile. 

"Listen carefully, Little Princess." 

His voice would drop, take on a mysterious register, and he would begin:

"It was a dark and stormy night. A group of brave Space Captains sat round the space port replicator waiting for the order to 'scramble' and their leader said,

"Youngest, tell us a story."

The lightening flashed, thunder cracked and roared, and the youngest pilot cleared his throat and began.

"It was a dark and stormy night. A group of brave....."

"DADDY!"

It had been a dark and stormy night when they'd brought the news that his ship had been destroyed in the fight to subdue Heeron.

Dark and stormy when her mother gave up the fight to live without him and slipped away gratefully, leaving her daughter to the indifferent care of the grandfather who had disowned them.

Dark and stormy when Don Keller had told her that he was not prepared to be the trophy consort to her rising star.

And the day she felt her babies die.

The storm on Gauda Prime was one of the worst the planet had experienced. White tongues of flame licked and spat, and thunder blasted the night with long percussive explosions. But picking her way delicately past the bodies of the dead, Servalan remained untroubled. Even passing the body of her dead lover did not disturb her, or meeting the dying, dark and stormy gaze of the man she had hounded, manipulated and driven to this death.

For her that was just another telling of an old, old story.


End file.
